Betrayal
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: The Elemental Detectives are unbeatable but what happens when one is kidnapped and changed from good to evil. Will the 3 be able to save this person or die trying to? Major E/O. Episode 2 of my series
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Chapter 1

**New Story! New monsters! But one person goes bad! You might know from the title! At the end of this chapter, all of you have to guess who is it going to be and who you want it to be! You'll never know untill the next chapter! **

* * *

Cassandra and Than's master was not too happy after their very first failure. They were very afraid of what Hadrian was going to do them.

"Hadrian does not look too happy. What should we do?" Than said

"We can't confront him! He has a very short temper." Cassandra said. They looked at Hadrian once again. He had something in his hand and he was waiting for his two servants to come forward.

"He's waiting for us. We can't hide from him now." Cassandra explained

"You're right. Come on." Than said. They both walked up to than and fell on their knees and started confessing what went wrong with their plan.

"Shut up. Both of you. I have a new plan but I expect it to work this time!" Hadrian said

"Yes Master. What do you want us to do?" Cassandra asked

"The E.D, stands for the Elemental Detectives, is unbeatable when they fight as one. What happens if you take a certain part away? The one who keeps everything together?" Hadrian asked

"Then the E.D will fall apart! That's brilliant! What do you want us to do about it?"

"I want you to kidnap the one that all of the E.D will do anything to protect. Not even hurt! But do it during battle."

"Yes master." Both Cassandra and Than said as they both disappear in thin air. Hadrian knew that his plan is just going to work.

* * *

Elliot, Olivia, John, Fin, and Cragen were all in court to hear the verdict for the sexual abuse of a 5 year old girl. They worked on this case for months to catch the abuser and now they hope that he will be found guilty

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" the judge said

"We have your honor." The juror said

"On the sole count of the indictment, count one of aggravated sexual abuse in the 2nd degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty." The juror announced

"Ladies and gentlemen of the juror, thank you for your time. The defendant will be remanded untill sentencing. Court is ajurned." The judne said as she banged her gavel

"A guilty verdict's is worth it." Elliot said

"At least he won't abuse more girls again." Olivia mentioned

"Well detectives, we all needed a break from this case. We'll get back to work tomorrow." Cragen said

"Thanks captain." John said as all four of them left the courtroom.

Then Olivia's blue phone vibrated in her pocket. She called the guys over and showed her what was happening in the Bronx. They all quickly ran out of the courtroom to the scene.

* * *

**My first chapter is completed. You might have an idea on who the kidnap victim is going to be. I know who it is but you can review and tell me who you THINK it's going to be! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
That spells review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

Chapter 2

**Very next chapter! This is where one of the detectives becomes a victim of kidnap and switches sides by force. Who knows untill you read on!**

* * *

All of the E.D arrived at the destination where the monster was doing the destructing. They were all transformed and they had all they're weapons drawn and they we're looking forward for a very quick and smooth battle

"I know that aroma anywhere!" Cassandra said and both her and Than turned around and saw the E.D "I knew it." Than said

"What do you want?" Elliot yelled

"I want to see who you going to protect most." Cassandra said

"What is that suppose to mean?" John said

"Oh you'll see." Than said and he ordered the monster to attack. All of the E.D started attacking the monster with their hands, feet, and their weapons but the monster was too strong. It did its special attack and it let out his very powerful purple blast and it sent the E.D back. Elliot hit a tree, Olivia hit a wall, Fin was knocked into a couple of metal garbage cans and John was knocked into a wooded door.

"I had enough of this!" Elliot yelled. The others gathered around him and they put their weapons together and formed the Elemental Rocket. They shot the rocket at the monster but it backfired. He reflected the blast and to return to the E.D and they all fell down in pain but Olivia was the one in most pain and she could not get up.

"LIV! Are you alright?" Elliot said helping her up

"I'm fine, just a bit banged up." Olivia insisted

"Now I see!" Cassandra said, ordering the monster to attack. It let out its purple blast and it hit them once more. All of them were so much in pain that they could not move, but Olivia was the only one that detransformed and she was unconscious. The monster grabbed holds of her and slung her over her shoulder and the monster, Cassandra, Than, and Olivia all vanished in thin air.

"OLIVIA! NO!!!!!" Elliot yelled. He could not believe that his girlfriend, his partner was gone. He fell on his knees and a tear slid down his cheek

* * *

**I was almost going to cry when I wrote the ending! So sad….. Sorry that this chapter was so short but I promise that the next one will be longer!**

**Detective Mariam K**


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

Chapter 3

**Never knew it was going to be Liv right? I'm SO BAD…..well then, this chapter is going to be longer and will have some interesting twist and turns. So WATCH Out!**

* * *

Back at the castle, Hadrian was waiting for Cassandra and Than and the monster that was carrying an unconscious Olivia. Then all four of them appeared in front of him.

"Well, well well, who do we have here?" Hadrian asked

"This is Elemental Water the only girl in the group, everyone in the group cares deeply about her and keeps the peace." Cassandra explained. Olivia started to groan and started to wake up. She saw that she was facing the Lord of Darkness and his servants _"Oh crap!" _She said in her mind

"I see the princess has awoken." Hadrian said touching Olivia's cheek

"Don't touch me asshole and that the hell is going on?!" Olivia demanded

"Feisty. You see you're part of my plan to take over New York City, and you will work with us to destroy your little lame friends." Hadrian said

"Boy, you are retarded and full of bullshit. I'm only going to say this once, I am _NEVER_ going to help _YOU _take over NYC or to destroy my friends!" Olivia yelled

"I see. Well, if you're not going to join us willingly, we're going to do it by force. Come with me." Hadrian ordered the monster to do. "Oh, hell no! BITCHES LET ME GO NOW!!!" Olivia screamed while kicking and punching the monster to let her down. She saw a metal strap table and the monster let her down there and Cassandra and Than strapped her down. Liv was struggling to get out but the straps were made out of the same material to make seatbelts. Hadrian cane back with a syringe with a dark, almost evil like blue substance inside it. Olivia knew that he was going to inject her with it so she screamed to get away but she was trapped. Hadrian grabbed her arm by forced and sticked the needle in her arm and let the blue substance seep into her bloodstream. She fell to unconscious once again and woke up a few minutes later. Her eyes turned from brown to light blue to dark blue.

"Now, I want you to act normal to your teammates and when it's battle time, you will destroy them. Understand?" Hadrian told Olivia

"Yes Master." Olivia responded. She walked out the door and ran back to Manhattan.

* * *

Back at the station house, Elliot was going crazy. "We need to find her! Who knows what they'll do to her!" Elliot yelled

"But we don't know where they're keeping her. We need a game plan!" Fin said

"No time. I wish she was here." Elliot said sadly

"But I am here." Olivia said walking in. Elliot ran up to her and hugged her tightly "I'm so glad you're safe! How you get away?" Elliot asked

"I fought; weirdly I found my way back here." Olivia said

"Ok. We need to get back to our jobs. We have a suspect in custody for the rape and murder of a 20 year old babysitter." Elliot explained

"Ok. Where is he?" Olivia asked

"Interrogation." Elliot said. Both Olivia and Elliot walked into the room and showed the suspect crime scene photos

"Karen Mosley, age 20. Found raped and strangled in Central Park, fluids present and semen. We tested your DNA to the DNA on the rape kit. You are a Match. What do you have to say before we take you down to Central Booking?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, are you single? You look like a woman for me besides this poor woman." The suspect Gyland Hoskins said as he winked at her. Olivia got furious and her eyes were glowing dark blue once again, so he grabbed his neck and pushed him across the room

"What did you say to me bitch? HUH?" Olivia yelled squeezing his neck tighter and tighter

"HELP! I can't breathe!!!" Gyland yelled. Elliot ran over and grabbed her before she could kill him "You haven't seen anything yet!" Olivia yelled

"She's psycho!" Gyland yelled as Fin handcuffed him

"What the hell was that detective?!" Cragen yelled

"I gave him what he came for." Olivia said

"How do you think that's going to stand up in court? You could have jeopardized the whole case!" Cragen yelled. He knew this wasn't the Olivia he knows and loves.

Olivia started to laugh. "I don't care. If you think I'm going to follow your orders, you're in my bad side." Olivia said

"You are on suspension. Give me your gun and badge!" Cragen said

"Over my dead body." Olivia said evilly as she pointed her gun at Cragen. Cragen froze and called John, Fin and Elliot over. All of them pulled out their guns and pointed at her. "Liv put your gun down." Elliot said

"Or what? You're going to kill me? How would you feel if you killed one of your own? Sad." Olivia said

"Liv, please. We don't want to hurt you." John said

"I don't think so." Liv said. She ran out of the room and out an available window and on to the street

"LIV STOP!!!" Fin yelled but Olivia kept on running. John, Fin, and Elliot ran after her. She disappeared but ran right into Cassandra and Than with a new monster.

"Hello there. Ready for a battle?" Cassandra said

Elliot knew that he have to find Liv later so he and John and Fin transformed and pulled out their weapons but they were attacked and knocked to the ground

"What the hell was that?" Fin said. He looked at the smoke and he, John and Elliot could not believe who it was

It was Olivia

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Never knew huh? I loved this chapter and I put a lot of effort into it. I might add Melinda and Casey to the group with the element Spirit but you'll never know untill you read**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Detective Mariam K**


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal

Chapter 4

**How do you like the last chapter eh? I was imagining the whole thing in my head and it turned out to be an amazing chapter, but this one, hang on to your seats cause this one will be huge and somewhat longer.**

* * *

Olivia was not the same Olivia that the boys knew for over 11 years, that Olivia is gone. Now she is evil with a different look and her motive is to kill Elliot, Fin, and John. Darkness has taken over her and instead of light, perky blue it's now dark shallow blue. Instead of a staff, she had a bow. What had happened to the real Olivia Benson?

"Oh, my god." Elliot said

"It can't be." John said

"Please don't let it be." Fin said

"Oh, but it is. Your worst nightmare." Cassandra said "We told you that you'll see a big difference in her. Now she belongs to us."

"We'll never hurt her and we want her back!" Elliot yelled

"I guess that makes it easier to defeat you!" Than said and he ordered Olivia to attack.

Olivia started to charge at the boys with her weapon in hand. The boys did not want to hurt her but they had every right to defend themselves so they try to block of each and every one of Olivia's blows but she was too powerful. Elliot grabbed hold of her arms and held them down and demanded her to look at him.

"Liv1 Don't do this! This is not you! We're your friends!" Elliot yelled at her

Olivia smiled evilly and kicked him between his legs and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him down. "I don't take orders from you." She said mysteriously. Fin saw what Olivia had done and he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around

"Baby girl, please. The evil is making you do this! Realize that!" Fin said. Olivia did not listen so she did a windmill kick and sent Fin back 10 feet. John used his wind power to knock her down but that made Olivia furious. She got up and pointed her bow and arrow at John and released it and it cause John to fall on the ground in pain. "That would teach you a lesson not to mess with me old man."

Elliot was very mad now. He didn't want to do this but he had too. He created a power ball made of fire and threw it at Olivia, but she reacted before it can hit her. She created a wave at it destroyed the fire ball. Fin got up and summoned his vines to wrap around Olivia's arms but she karate chopped them before they can touch her. John got up and summoned his wind power to overpower Liv, but Olivia twisted around and sent the wind back to him causing him to knock him down. Elliot and Fin aided John.

"She's too powerful!" Fin admitted

"We can't beat her!" John said

"We just can't give up! We need to keep on fighting!" Elliot commanded, but Olivia was preparing for her next attack. She pointed her bow and arrow to the sky and dark blue energy blasts was absorbed in her arrow. She pointed her arrow at the boys and released it. The boys were knocked down and were in great pain. Olivia let out an ear piercing screamed which caused the boys to cover their ears but their eardrums busted and they were detransformed. They got up grabbing their sides. Olivia was laughing evilly and placed her weapon behind her back and walked over to Cassandra and Than.

"We need to regroup!" Elliot said

"Good idea!" Fin said and all three of them ran away back to the station house

"Bye-Bye bitches." Olivia muttered to herself and Cassandra, Than, and she disappeared in thin air

* * *

John, Elliot and Fin were being check out by the paramedics for their injuries when Cragen walked in

"You find Liv yet?" Cragen asked

The boys looked at eachother and they didn't want to admit to their superior officer what they were really and what had really happen to Olivia so, they lied

"We loss track of her after she ran into a busy street." Elliot said

"Someone is watching her house, just in case she comes back there and we subpoenaed her cell phone records when she decides to make a call. If we get her, I'll have to arrest her." Cragen said

Elliot looked at him like he was crazy. "For what?"

"Assault and attempted murder. The law is the law. I'm sorry." Cragen said and he left the room

"What are we going to do? If she gets arrested she will loose her job and pension." John said

"We have to try to get her back to normal." Elliot said

"But how? She can fight, I'll tell you that." Fin said

"I wish Marissa was here." John said. Then Marissa appeared in front of them. "I heard about the situation with Liv. Hadrian is responsible."

"Who's Hadrian?" Elliot asked

"The person who is tying to destroy you guys since day one. He ordered his monster to kidnap Olivia and he injected her with some sort of potion to make her switch sides, and you know what she did to you." Marissa said

"How do we get her to turn good again?" Elliot asked

"You guys need extra help. I'm adding 2 new members to the team." Marissa said

"Who are they?" Fin asked

"You'll know soon enough." Marissa said as she disappeared.

Elliot was dying on the inside to see his girlfriend turned against him but he needed all the help he can get but he got really emotional. He got up and ran to the bathroom and started to cry.

* * *

**Man the ending was sad. Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter and I hope you really like this one because I do**

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W**

**That spells review! And you batter review or I'll hunt you down! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal

Chapter 5

**I usually update once a day but yesterday I had to get my hair done. Hurts a lot, but I'll live! I'm so happy for my reviews! Thank you everyone! One more thing, have you ever heard of the Pepsi-Refresh Everything project? It's to raise money for many foundations. Mariska's foundation: Joyful Heart is where you can keep on voting for her foundation so she can win! She wants to raise about $250,000 for sexual violence, domestic violence, and child abuse survivors. A video on her charity is also posted on the website: ****.com/votejoy**** I'm voting! How about you?**

* * *

The boys met up and Elliot house where Kathy had gone to work and the kids are currently at school. They're trying to complete the order of events that led to the evilness in their faithful companion

"Let see, we were first in the courtroom hearing the verdict on a case." Elliot said

"Then we got the call for a monster attacking in the Bronx." John said

"Then we lost because the monster was too powerful, that's where the monster grabbed Liv." Fin added

"Ok, we lost the battle around 11:30 to noon. It has to be the time the monster grabbed Olivia." Elliot said writing it down on a piece of paper

"We got back at the stationhouse around 1:00 and about 30 minuets later, Liv arrived." John said

"Wait! Have you noticed something different about Liv when you hugged her?" Fin asked Elliot

"Her eyes! Instead of like hazel, they were dark almost dark blue." Elliot mentioned

"We all know how she did in the interrogation." John said

"And the way she was talking and pointing her gun at Cragen." Fin said

"But after we chased after her, she was already transformed and she attacked us." Elliot said

"So that means…" Fin said

"She must have been infected between the time she was kidnapped and the time she arrived at the precinct." Elliot corrected

"But there's one thing." John said

"What is it?" Fin asked

"We lost the battle with Liv because we didn't want to hurt her. We have to explain this to the captain because he doesn't know who we are really." John said

"Not to mention IAB is looking for her too." Fin said

"We're in trouble." Elliot said. Then his elemental phone started to ring. He saw a text message pop up

_Elemental Losers_

_Meet me at the beach where the Hudson River is located_

_Bring nothing but your weapons_

_Arrive alone_

_No stupid stuff or else your lives will end by my own two hands_

_I'll be waiting_

_Water_

"Looks like we'll be fighting her again." Elliot said

"I hope we can find out our two addition members before we end up taking the ol' dirt nap." Fin said

"Let's go." John said and all three boys ran out of Elliot's house.

* * *

All three boys arrived at the beach where Olivia texted them too. They were transformed with their weapons. They all looked around and started calling out

"We're here! Show yourself!!" Elliot yelled. Then several blue energy balls targeted them and they all fell to the ground, then Olivia appeared with her weapon pointing towards the boys.

"Nice to see you got my message." Olivia said still pointing her weapon at them

"Liv please! Can't you see the evilness is overpowering you! You're stronger than that and you know it too! We all care about you, and we don't want to hurt you but we will if we have too." Elliot said too her

Olivia listened, but she didn't care. She lowered her weapon but she let out her ear splitting scream once again. The boys remained on the ground and she brought up her weapon. "The Olivia you knew is gone forever, the new one is here to stay and for my next surprise, the end of your lives." She said. Blue energy balls were being absorbed into her bow and arrow and she was pointing to it at the boys. "Say good-bye to everyone you knew Elemental Detectives." Liv said. The boys covered their heads for their final blow, but before she can release her arrow, pink and purple laser rays attacked her and she was flying back. The boys looked behind them and say two people with their laser guns to their chest, back to back. It was Melinda and Casey.

Melinda was dressed in purple. She had neon purple boots with both light and dark striped skirt with a purple garter on her right thigh and her arms. She had a purple tank top with thin black stripes going down. Her curly hair had bright purple highlights and her eyes changed to bright purple.

Casey was dressed in pink. She had neon pink boots with both light and dark striped skirt with pink garters going around her right thigh and both her arms. She also had a pink tank top with thin black lines going down. Her blond hair had pink high lights in it and her eyes changed to purple.

The boys were shocked and happy at the same that Melinda and Casey had come to help them and they were clapping but Olivia was enraged her eyes went from dark blue to fiery red with rage. She got up and she grabbed her bow and arrow and released to Melinda and Casey but they dodged it. She ran over to them and fought them by hand, but the two girls overpowered her, their hands had their color aurora floating around it and they punched her in the chest with caused her to fly back and land in the river. She summoned her biggest wave and attacked them with it but they created a force field and not one drop of water touched either of them. Both girls created a giant energy ball and attacked Liv with it and she feel down in pain. She was not giving up and she still got up. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises, also her arms and legs and the rest of her body but the girls didn't see that. The boys joined in and they created a wave of powerful energy with all their colors and it hit Olivia…hard. She fell down without her weapon and she was unconscious. A dark blue spirit lifted out her body and disappeared in thin air. The girls and boys were cheering that they finally got the evilness out of her but Elliot was the first one to notice her condition.

"Oh my god Liv!" Elliot yelled. He ran over and he rested her on his arms. Melinda touched her neck to feel a pulse. "Her pulse is very weak. We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!" Melinda yelled. Elliot carried Olivia in his arms and all of them ran to the nearest hospital. They rushed her to the emergency room as quickly as possible. They all waited in the waiting room to hear about Liv's condition and that's when Cragen ran in.

"How's Liv?" Cragen asked

"Still in surgery." Casey said

"What happened?" Cragen asked again

They didn't think it was the right time to tell him what really went down so they lied to him. "We found her at Hudson Beach. She was all bruised up so we rushed her here." Elliot said

"Thank god you found here, but we still have to arrest her." Cragen said

"How come I didn't here about this? We could have helped her!" Casey yelled

"It's out of my hands Casey. She's being charged with Assault and Attempted Murder. I'm sorry." Cragen said seriously

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The surgeon, Dr. Martin said walking in. Everyone stood up and Elliot walked over. "How is she?"

"She has a broken wrist and she is covered with multiple cuts and bruises to her arms, legs, face, and all over. Who ever did this did a real number on her. Good thing you found her, if you hadn't found her, she would have died."

"Will she be alright?" Cragen asked

"We don't know. She is in a coma right now due to the injury in her head. We won't know untill a couple of days." Dr. Martin said.

"Can we see her? Elliot asked

"Yes you may, she is in room 216." Dr. Martin instructed

All of them ran past the Dr. Martin and ran to Olivia's room. When they all ran into her room, they were all shocked to see what Olivia looks like. She had a small cast on her left hand, she had bandages around her head and arms and tubes were up her nose to help her breathe. Casey turned around because she couldn't stand what she and Melinda said.

"I have to go, you guys can stay here." Cragen said as he left. Melinda had a couple a tears running down her cheeks and she looked at Casey. "This is our fault. We pushed her too hard with our powers." Melinda admitted

"It was all our faults. We didn't see what we did to her untill I looked over." Elliot said. They all gather around Olivia and almost all of them started to cry hoping that she will survive. Fin spoke up

"Olivia is a fighter. She will overcome this." Everyone nodded

* * *

**This took a while but I finished it! I hope you all liked this. Stay tuned!**

**R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W**

**That spells review!**

**Detective Mariam K**


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal

Chapter 6

**How did you like my last chapter? Pretty cool, huh? Longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you all are voting because Joyful Heart is currently #1! HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

Elliot stayed by Olivia's hospital bed, even when visiting hours is over he refused to leave. He kept on talking to Liv hoping that one day she will wake up but she never did. Sometimes the gang would come in with flowers and boxes of dark chocolate.

"How is Liv doing?" Melinda asked carrying balloons

"She still the same as days before." Elliot said sadly while caressing Liv's hand. Casey walked over and gave him a soft pad on the back. "She is going to wake up. Just keep believing that she will." Casey said sincerely

Elliot just nodded and gave Casey a quick hug and tears started to form. "We pushed her too hard. I wish we didn't have too."

"At least we got her back to normal….well…sort of." Fin said

"Like Casey said, we just have to believe." John said. Everyone nodded and they all touched Liv's hand at the same time. Suddenly a small, magical aurora was forming and it transferred to Olivia's body where it changed to bright, bright blue. It disappeared into Liv's body, then Olivia started to move a little bit and her eyes opened and it was turned back to light brown. Everyone stared at her with big eyes and jaws dropped.

"What happened? Someone died?" Olivia joked. Everyone got up and started to cheer and Elliot went over and hugged Olivia as hard as he can but for Olivia, oxygen was a problem "I CAN'T BREATHE!" She screamed

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elliot said letting her go

"It's alright. Can I ask you guys something?" Olivia asked everyone

"Sure." Fin said

"HOW THE HELL I END UP HERE?!!" Liv yelled at everyone

Everyone looked at eachother with nervous looks; it was going to take a lot of explaining to do. "It's a VERY long story." John said

"Where's Cragen?" Olivia asked

Everyone looked at eachother again. "He's coming, but he might have to suspend you." Casey said

"What happened? Did I do something?" She asked

"Kind of, you assaulted a suspect and you nearly killed him by strangling him." Melinda explained

"I don't remember. When did this happen?" Olivia asked again

"About 3 or 4 days ago." Elliot said

"I don't remember that. All I remember is him sticking something in my arm, then woke up here, and would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Olivia yelled. Elliot sat next to her bed and started explaining what happened over the pass few days

**Couple hours later:**

Olivia just stared at everyone with big eyes "I…..did…..all that?" She asked. Everyone nodded their heads

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Olivia said with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Liv, it's not your fault, you were forced." Elliot said

"But I knew what I was doing! I tried to stop but, I couldn't, so technically it's my responsibility." Olivia admitted

"The guy who did this to you, it's his fault not yours. He made you do those things and you weren't in control. Even though you did do this, you can't keep beating yourself up over this." Casey said

"By the way, Cragen is coming." John said

"Looks like we have to tell him." Elliot said and Olivia nodded in return, the Cragen came in "Liv, I glad you're alright."

"Thank you captain." Olivia said in return

"But, I'm going have to arrest you." Cragen admitted

"What?! Why?!!" Olivia said in shocked mode

"You assaulted a murder suspect and you almost murdered him yourself. I'm sorry Liv, but the law is the law." Capt. Cragen said holding handcuffs.

"Capt. Wait, before you arrest her…we have to tell you something." Fin said

Cragen looked at everyone and put the handcuffs back in his pocket. "Ok, tell me."

"Have you ever heard of the Elemental Detectives?" Casey said

"Yeah, they were all over the news. Why?" Cragen asked

Everyone got out their Elemental Phones and showed then to Cragen, he was shocked when he saw the phones "You guys…are them?" He asked and everyone nodded in return.

"You see, before Melinda and Casey came along, we were in a battle after we heard the verdict." Elliot said

"Then we ran and we fought a big monster." John continued

"Then we lost the battle then I was kidnapped, then the person who was behind all this, injected with me with something and made me…well…evil." Olivia continued.

"Then she came back and you know what happened in interrogation and after that." Fin said

"Then we had to fight her, but we lost because our feelings got the best of us." Elliot continued

"Then we have to see when and how she got infected but she dared us to battle her." John said

"And that is where we came in. We defeated the evil inside of here with our powers combined but we pushed too hard." Melinda said

"We rushed her to the hospital as quickly as possible, and we found out that we almost killed her." Casey said

"They were able to revive me and then I woke up here." Olivia finished

Cragen just stared

"Captain?" Liv said

Nothing

"Cragen?" Elliot said

Nothing

"CAPTAIN?!!!" Everyone yelled

"Sorry everyone. Ok, Liv. I'm not going to arrest you but I hope you know better." Cragen said

"Ok, captain." Liv said, and then the captain left. "I want a battle with the person who did this too me." Liv said

Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind. "No way in hell, you could get captured again. We don't want to loose you again." Elliot said

"I'm a big girl, and I want to do this! After I get discharged." Olivia said

"Are you sure Liv?" Melinda said

"Nobody takes over my body and gets away with it."

* * *

**OOOH!!! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**That spells review!**

**Detective Mariam K**


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal

Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated this story in so long, but I was busy with everything that was going on with my life. I'm now an 8****th**** grader and that means all the fun, parties, and graduation! Class of 2011 rules! So, for anyone who loves this story, if you know any real good music that has a good beat and it makes you want to dance or fight, listen to that tone when you read this chapter. If you don't know one, I recommend going on youtube, and typing in 'The Final Countdown' and click on any video you see that is good and listen to it. It might just fit well into this chapter. Nuff' said. On with the show!**

After being discharged from the hospital, Olivia was determined to teach the bastard who made her evil a lesson, he will never forget. She transformed into her outfit and clutched her weapon as tight as she can and she waited for Hadrian and his disgusting monster to appear. Little to her knowledge, Elliot, Fin, John, Melinda, and Casey were hiding behind a building to watch the battle and to see if Liv needed assistance.

Olivia waited for the monster and Hadrian to appear but she was getting impatient, but a few second later Hadrian and his monster appeared a few feet away from her.

"Well princess, nice to see you again. Did you complete your mission?" Hadrian asked

Olivia was thinking that Hadrian still thought she was his evil servant so she just went along with the plan "Yes, I have master, the rest of the E.D were eliminated." Olivia lied

"Good, good my princess. Now we can take over the city." Hadrian smiled and walked over to Olivia slowly. But little to his knowledge, Olivia created a huge blue energy ball and blasts it towards him and he fell down along with the monster

"You dumb bitch! Why the hell did you do that to your master?" Hadrian said furiously

Olivia smirked and started to create a huge tidal wave behind her "I did that because you needed to pay for what you did to me you bastard! You turned me against my friends, the ones I loved and cared for and made me work for you and with your other bitchy workers. I'm not a toy you can use all the time and neither my friends! You need to be taught a lesson!" Olivia screamed as the tidal wave went pass her and attacked Hadrian and his monster. Hadrian was thrown back and his monster disintegrated.

"Oh, you're gonna wish you haven't done that." Hadrian said getting up. Olivia just stood still clutching her weapon waiting for his attack. Hadrian summoned a deep violet energy ball and threw it at Olivia. Olivia held her staff in front of her and the energy ball deflected her and went straight back to Hadrian. Hadrian was enraged and ran straight up to Olivia and started to do a hand-to-hand combat. Olivia responded and did the same thing in return. She blocked every attack he made bit Hadrian punched her in the stomach, punched her in the face and kicked her. Olivia was sent flying back and was crashed into a wooden door. Elliot was furious and was getting up

"That's it, I'm helping her." Elliot said trying to get up but Melinda put a hand on his shoulder to sit him down

"Olivia can handle this." Melinda said

"She is a fighter, and we should know." Fin said smirking. Elliot listened and sat back down and watches the battle. Olivia got up but was filled with fury. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and she clutched her fists and blue water bolts begin to form. She was lifted up in the air and started flying toward Hadrian. She let out as many water bolts as she can. Hadrian was screaming at the attack of Olivia bolts and then blue lasers started shooting out of her eyes towards Hadrian and she summoned another powerful tidal wave and to strikes Hadrian. Fin, John, Melinda and Casey were astonished but Elliot was amazed. He smiled as he watched. Olivia landed on he ground as she watched Hadrian fall down in pain. Hadrian looked up and saw Olivia smiling.

"This isn't over bitch." Hadrian said as he disappeared. Olivia's teammates ran over and started cheering for her. Elliot ran over and hugged Olivia tightly. "Since when can you do all that?" Elliot asked

"Since just now?" Olivia said jokingly

Everyone smiled and gave Olivia a group hug "It's nice to have you back." Elliot said

Olivia smiled in response and she continued to enjoy the warm embrace of her friends

Back at the precinct, Olivia walked over to the captain's office to see that the captain is busy working. Cragen looked up to see Olivia. "Hey, Olivia. What brings you here?" Cragen asked

Olivia shut the door behind her and took a seat. "Captain, about what happened a few days ago, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted." Olivia said.

Cragen got up and padded Olivia on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. You weren't in control so you didn't know what you were doing. I realize what you have to do to protect the city, even do now you have to do twice as much." Cragen said as Olivia smirked. "But, once again, it's not your fault. I forgive you."

"Thanks Cragen." Olivia said as she hugged him. She got up and left Cragen's office.

Cassandra and Than looked up and saw their master badly injured and was treating his wounds. Hadrian was furious that he was beaten, by a woman. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. _"Elemental Water is going to pay very soon. She and all her friends. No one defeats Hadrian. All of those bitches will bow down to me, very soon!" _Hadrian thought as he smiled evilly

**Wow, great chapter huh? Olivia sure knows how to kick some ass! This is the end of this story. I'm creating a new one maybe in a few days. I'm not revealing anything! Look below you….**

**\/**

**Review!**


End file.
